Trust Me
by MizzSY
Summary: What if Cutter knew about the work Connor did for Burton, and didn't like it? What if Burton and Connor's relationship was darker than what the professor first thought? Maybe Connor put his trust in the wrong person. Brief implied dub-con.
1. Prolouge

Title: Trust Me

Character/Pairings: Connor/Phillip (Sorta dub-con) Cutter.

Rating: T

Chapter: 1/4

Chapter Warnings: None

Summary: What if Cutter knew about the work Connor did for Burton, and didn't like it? What if Burton and Connor's relationship was darker than what the professor first thought?

Somewhere, amongst the mess of calculations and wires, Connor had put down his latest project. Designing and making the thing was fine, but finding it amongst his chaotic work space was another thing all together.

At last, he alighted on the silver curved edge of his device, and tugged it out of whatever had been covering it (he didn't like to think about it.) As soon as he has it in his hands, a firm hand pressed into his shoulders.

"What's that Connor?"

He whipped around, bringing him nose to nose with smiling Burton. With a (manly) yelp, Connor took a step back, crashing into his work desk whilst Burton laughed.

"I was just-" He mumbled, feeling distinctly awkward.

"Show me?" Burton asked, holding his hand out. Obediently, Connor placed his new gadget into Burton's hand, mouth already spewing out some techno-babble.

"It detects the anomalies before they actually appear, and it creates an electronic pull so the magnetic composition of the anomaly gets pulled to wherever this is activated before it fully opens." Burton gave him a silent plea for a translation.

"We can move the anomaly to a safe places before it opens, should save a lot of explaining to the public."

"Connor, that's brilliant."

He beamed at the praise, the hours of work now paying off.

"If you keep working like this, we'll be able to control you catastrophe."

The hand was back on his shoulder, gentler this time. Before Connor could explain further, a loud racket arose outside the lab.

In an instant, Burton had become angered and stormed outside.

"What is going on?" He shouted in a tone that would've put Lester to shame. With the door open, the voices became clearer. Connor approached the door, now being able to tell that it was the Scottish voice causing the most noise.

Now he stopped, swallowing as he listened closer to it, its familiarity.

But there was no way-

"You're worse than bloody Lester! Now tell me what's going on!"

In an instant, he'd flown out of the office into Burton's adjoining on, to see Burton facing off against an angry, blonde Scotsman. Connor's grin grew as the man turned and saw him.

"CUTTER!"


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Trust Me

Character/Pairings: Connor/Phillip (Sorta dub-con) Cutter.

Rating: T

Chapter: 2/4

Chapter Warnings: Brief, implied dub-con

* * *

Cutter blinked a few time, still recovering from the shock when he suddenly found his arms full of Connor, whilst Burton Watched on, equally shocked and a little annoyed.

"_You're_ professor Cutter?" He asked doubtfully "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Clearly not." Cutter replied, giving Burton a withering look over Connor's head.

"I thought you were dead too!" Connor's speech was muddled by Cutter's chest. He released Connor so he could look him in the eyes.

"Me and Lester had to keep it from everyone"

Connor took a step back, the shocking words hitting him hard, leaving him, for once, speechless.

"Lester knew?" Burton said, voice raising a few octaves, but it wasn't him who Cutter looked at.

"I was in a bad way for a long time." He said, eyes never leaving Connor's. "When we were certain I would actually pull through, I was going to be brought back. But then Johnson took over, and Helen came back-"

"He sent you after her, didn't he?" Connor asked; the smallest amount of concern hidden in his monotone. To his surprise, Cutter responded by shaking his head.

"I was sent after you."

The room once more fell into a tense silence.

"Lester got me to do the research into ways of getting you back, but he didn't want to involve the private owners. He thought they'd stop me." With his words, he sent Burton a glare. "So I was sent away, in secret."

Connor nodded as he took it all in, before reaching out and tugging Cutter by the sleeve back towards his office.

"I'll get a message to the ARC for them to take you back there." He said as he dragged Cutter, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Connor, we should-" Burton said, but Connor quickly cut over him.

"You can stay with me in my lab till then."

Silently, Cutter followed his lead, surprise at how much more mature and capable the boy seemed; He hoped, however, that part of his awkward, geeky nature remained.

He didn't want to see all of Connor disappear in the Cretaceous.

* * *

"And this is the latest one!" Connor paused for breath in his long scientific talk, and Cutter was quick to take his chance.

"This is brilliant Connor." He said with genuine pride. "You've done a lot of work."

Connor beamed at the professor, his smile just like that of a child's.

"The labs and resources Phillip gave me helps; he's helped with me progress a lot."

"Do you have a lab at the ARC too?" Cutter asked. The way Connor's face fell confirming what he'd feared.

"I don't… I don't go to the ARC anymore." His eyes were downcast and voice low. "Phillip doesn't want me to leave my work here."

"So you've left you're friends to work for him?" The pride had gone and Cutter's voice was now cold and disappointed. "What keeps you here?"

"I'm doing your work." Connor snapped back. "The work you made me promise to do when I thought you were dying!"

"This isn't my research; you're doing Burton's dirty work."

In the ensuing silence, they both heard movement outside the door, causing Connor to look towards it fearfully, before turning back to Cutter with a kicked puppy look.

"I wanted to make you proud." He said defiantly. "I thought you'd be proud. This work, it saves lives, that's good isn't it? Now we understand the anomalies, we can control them, that's the whole reason for the research."

Cutter simply shook his head sadly.

"Those aren't your words, are they?"

Connor went pale as both men stared each other out. Before he could open his mouth to counter the comment, a tentative knock sounded at the door.

"Professor Cutter? Captain Becker's here to escort you."

"I'll be right there." He shouted to them, as the footsteps faded, he turned back to Connor. "Coming to say hello?"

Instantly, Connor started walking to the door with Cutter sheepishly, only to suddenly stop himself, looking to the ground again.

"I can't." He whispered. Cutter frowned, wanting to question further, but another knock sounded at the door.

"Professor?"

"I'm coming."

And he left wordlessly.

* * *

"CUTTER!"

His name was echoed round the room in varying voices and pitches, before he was attacked by Abby.

"I'll explain, I swear!" He said, choking in her hug.

"Cutter with me, you too Abby."

He looked up to see the Special Forces Captain attempting to steer the both of them away from the crowd. He was only too happy to co-operate. Eventually they were both pulled into Lester's office, where the civil servant and two other men were sat.

"Cutter; Nice to see you're back from your little jaunt." Lester said crisply.

"I'm sure it surprised a few people." He replied, before sitting next to the craggy ginger man.

"Cutter, these are your two predecessors; Danny Quinn and Matt Anderson."

Both men turned and greeted him, and Cutter did his best to quash the alpha male instincts rising in him. He knew Abby would probably back him to become team leader again, whereas Becker seemed to be on Quinn's side, but Matt seemed to have no one in this room backing him.

"And before any of you start marking your territory, I want you to know that until further notice you'll all be joint team leaders."

For some reason, this seemed to further the men's competitiveness. Cutter had visions of more and more daring feats being done during field missions.

"How long has Quinn been back?" He asked, remembering he was one of the people to go through the anomaly with Connor.

"Just a few days." Danny said, and then turned to Lester. "Patrick's been dealt with." He added darkly.

Lester nodded, about to speak again before Abby cut over him.

"Why are we here Lester?"

Lester's expression somehow became even more serious.

"I think we're all aware it's concerning Burton, Miss Maitland."

A wave of acknowledgement went round the room, bar Cutter who was now even more confused.

"I thought Burton didn't work here anymore?" He asked; when he'd gone to Burton's offices trying to find the team that was what he'd been told. Suddenly, the work he'd seen Connor doing there seemed even more sinister.

"He's not supposed to be." Matt said. "After Danny first came back, he left, promising not to work with the anomalies."

"But Connor's there, he showed me all the research he'd been doing."

"Exactly, Burton took Connor along with him when he left." Matt looked away from Cutter's eyes. "We don't know if he even realises Burton's double-crossed us."

"He doesn't, I don't think he even wants to be there." Cutter said, clutching at straws. He just couldn't believe his friend, his prodigy, would willingly betray them. But he saw everyone look to the floor.

"He's there by choice Cutter." Danny said, daring to look at him.

_He had to breathe deeply before entering the room, psyching himself up. He was unsure why he did it, it wasn't that he was scared or unwilling, but it had become routine._

"How can you be so sure?" Cutter asked darkly, panic climbing up his chest. "What have you found out?"

_He wasn't being forced, he really wanted to please the man sat in the next room, and this did please him. Nothing else had to come into it so long as that man was happy after it._

"Connor and Burton…"

_Connor took a final breath and walked into the room, giving Phillip a small smile._

"_Come here." He commanded, reaching out a hand a bringing Connor to the edge of the bed. They met in a crushing kiss and he quickly gave Phillip dominance, becoming pliant under his hands. He soon fell beside him, mind happily blank._

Danny couldn't finish his words, but Cutter caught on.

_Connor inadvertently gave out a yelp when Phillip once again bit down too hard on his shoulder; they both looked at each other._

"_Sorry."_

_Phillip smiled, before continuing, and the pain blurred with something else for Connor._

The panic that had been building up inside him exploded, leaving feebleness and anxiety instead. His legs went weak and he put his head in his hands.

They had to get Connor back.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Trust Me.

Chapter: 3 /4

Characters/Parings: Phillip/Connor, Cutter, Becker.

Rating: M

Chapter Warnings: Brief, Implied dub-con, violence.

* * *

Connor woke to the feeling of being intently watched. Opening his eyes, he saw Phillip staring back at him.

"Morning." He said unsurely, shifting into a sitting position under Phillip's deep gaze. Through the early morning tiredness, he knew he had to be careful.

"Morning." Phillip finally replied, just after the silence had begun to unnerve Connor. Slowly he reached a hand out towards the boy, who had to quell the urge to flinch away.

Phillip wouldn't hurt him, he never did.

After the necessary reminder, he allowed himself to lean into the touch, the feeling making him shiver.

But it was good, because he liked being with Phillip. If they carried on, he'd soon love him. He Would.

"Cutters back at the ARC today." He purred to Connor. At the mention of the professor, he stiffened, and Phillip noticed, and turned.

The hand on Connor's cheek came away before returning in a hard slap, and then pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Why'd you let the ARC get him?" He hissed into the boy's face. "Haven't I told you about what they'll do to us? Do you think I was lying to you?"

He was now sat astride Connor, one hand pushing down each shoulder. Connor shook his head, panicked.

_Not afraid, not afraid._

"Cutter won't give them anything, he wouldn't try hurt me."

Phillip paused, lifting his hands away and instead bringing his face closer to Connors; smile terrifyingly sweet.

"Why wouldn't he?" the smile left. "Were you fucking him?"

The instant he shook his head Connor felt two hands grip his throat tight.

"Don't lie to me Connor; it makes me think you don't trust me."

"Do-trust-you." Connor choked out. To his relief, the hands moved from his throat and pinned his hands down instead.

"Prove it." Phillip said, now affectionately nuzzling Connor's neck.

He was only too happy to obey.

Connor _could_ fall in love with Phillip, this Phillip anyway.

* * *

Nick hurried along the corridors of the ARC, the plan he'd just heard echoing in his head.

_Take in soldiers…destroy machinery…not the toy guns this time…necessary force…_

And as the rest of the team made their plans, Cutter had been formulating his own. He would warn Connor, and persuade him to help in the attack. He knew the boy would see reason, and if he didn't, the least he could do was make sure he wouldn't be harmed in the crossfire.

_But he could so easily tell Burton._

No, he wouldn't, not Connor. The geeky student who worked so hard for him wouldn't betray him.

A flash of Connor's naïve expression flashed in his mind, but yet again it was joined by the dark, predatory Burton, and his stomach turned.

_No, no it's not like that. It can't be like that._

But Cutter was all too aware of the risk he was taking if it was.

* * *

The air was bitterly cold, the remnants of winter still lingered, but Connor ignored it as he leaned against the outside wall.

It felt nice to be outside. He couldn't always get out because of work, but when he did, he enjoyed it. The freshness of outdoors was cleansing, cooling to his mind after being in the stuffy lab for so long.

Closing his eyes, he let his head gall back against the wall, blankness taking over.

Footsteps sounded nearby and he was once again alert, instincts instilled in him during the cretaceous returning.

"Connor it's me."

Only partly relaxed, he turned to see Cutter climbing over the fence.

"Why are you here?" He hissed at the professor, wary of the consequences Phillip could cause if he found Cutter here.

"I need to talk to you." He replied, immune to Connor's unease. "I've found out what'd been going on from the ARC."

"What are you talking about?" Connor frowned.

"Phillip's playing with the anomalies when he shouldn't be, and he's using you to do it."

"You're wrong." He said, edging back to the door. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to get away from the professor.

"So why won't he let you near the ARC? Don't you want to see your friends? Danny, Becker, even Abby. What made you leave?"

"They're not my friends!" He suddenly shouted. "They keep trying to bring us down, lying about what we're doing and trying to destroy the work we've done. Why would I want to go back?"

"Don't talk crap! Burton told you that didn't he? You're being manipulated Connor and you can't see it!"

Now Connor turned to go, but before he could reach the door Cutter caught hold of his shoulder, causing him to shout in pain.

"Connor?" The anger had drained from his voice and there was now only concern. Under his grip, Connor had frozen.

"Connor, let me see."

Now he started to squirm to escape, cringing when Cutter tightened his grip, spinning him round and pulling down his shirt collar.

On the bared shoulder and neck was a kaleidoscope of bruises; old and new, purple and yellow, hand shaped and finger prints. Then there were the bite marks, and the scratches; red and swollen against the rapidly paling skin.

Cutter backed away, the pit he'd been wallowing had become deeper.

Connor, bright, nerdy Connor, had been reduced to a punching bag for Burton.

Never mind Lester, Matt or Danny, it was him Burton had to fear right now.

Instead of escaping when released, Connor looked to the ground, refusing to meet Cutter's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The voice he spoke in completed the image of him being a child in disgrace, and it broke Cutter's heart.

"Don't let him do this to you Connor." He pleaded in a whisper. "Please don't let him."

"It's none of your business."

"Connor, just listen-"

"No!" He suddenly shouted. "It's none of your business!"

"Connor, wait." Cutter opted to grab his hand this time. "Listen to me, what Burton is doing to you, what he's planning, we can stop it." He slipped a USB into Connor's palm. "Plug this into the main server and it'll release a virus that'll fry the whole system. Then come back and meet me so I know you're safe."

"From what?" Connor asked hoarsely, still holding the USB.

"Just be here by ten tonight." Cutter said, already shimmying back up the fence.

Connor stared at where the professor had been, before hurrying inside.

It was too cold out tonight.

* * *

Sat at his desk, Connor was turning the USB over in his hand, whilst a decision attempted to form in his head.

Who was lying to him? His mentor who let everyone think he was dead, or his lover, who always went too far. Which one deserved his trust, did either? The questions did nothing to help him with his choice.

Putting the USB on the desk, he took to staring at it instead. The little device would completely wipe out all his work, all the time he'd spent creating. He'd poured everything into this research, and the professor was happy for it to be wasted.

He looked at all the papers on the desk, the blueprints, reports and general scribbles. All amazing machinery, and all potentially dangerous.

_Phillip Cutter Phillip Cutter_

He wanted to do the right thing.

He wanted to make the professor proud.

He wanted to make Phillip happy.

And he didn't want to hurt anymore.

Peeling back his shirt sleeve, he looked at the ring of bruises around his wrist where Phillip had held on too tight.

You should be able to trust someone not to go too far. Connor trusted Cutter never to hurt him, but Phillip would, Phillip _had._

Glancing at the clock, he realised he'd spent hours musing, and there was now five minutes left till Cutter came. He could destroy the systems later; he had to let Cutter know his choice.

* * *

Cutter frowned, looking at his watch.

It was now 11:05 and still no sign of Connor. The boy had made his choice, and it wasn't him. Under the dark, he climbed back over the fence and left.

Tomorrow they had the minister's permission to raid Burton's place. Cutter just hoped Connor still had enough sense to not get involved.

* * *

Becker led his men through the side door of Burton's building. Cutter and Matt were taking the other two whilst Danny, in true Quinn fashion, had found and was crawling through a ventilation shaft. Jess and, much to her annoyance, Abby were co-ordinating the mission back at the ARC.

Silently, he gestured to his team to stop, before pressing a button on his comm to let the others know he was ready and waiting for orders. Danny was the first to respond.

"I'll be above Burton's office soon; You Matt and Cutter surround the exits while-"

"Wait a minute." Matt cut in "We need to round up the staff first, and then go after Burton so-"

"Our main aim's to destroy that system." Cutter said over Matt.

"And let Burton get away?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Look, if we don't get that security team out of the way-"

The comm soon filled with the three men's rants, and Becker rolled his eyes before switching it off.

Irish, English, Scottish; If Lester had only picked a Welshman too he'd have had the full set arguing in his ear.

"You men go ahead and take out any security you find. You two come with me and we'll try knock out the surveillance." He then turned his comm back on. "Finished ladies?"

"Very funny Becker." Danny said amusedly. The other two kept up a sulky silence.

"I've sent some men towards the main room, I'd say Cutter and Matt should meet them there, and then Quinn surprises Burton. I'll start looking for the computer server."

"Becker's plan's the best, I'll move in now." Matt said grudgingly, Cutter gave an affirmative grunt, and Danny seemed to be stifling a laugh.

Signalling to the soldiers with him, the two opened the doors on either side of the corridor, only to find them empty. They continued up the corridor until one wouldn't budge.

"Locked sir."

"Get it open, we need to search everywhere."

On command, the two soldiers began shoulder barging the door. After a few attempts it easily fell through and Becker stepped through, rifle raised.

He looked over the room, before alighting on something in the corner.

"Connor?"

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Phillip had found him trying to leave, and hadn't been happy.

"Connor where are you going?"

Connor froze, before turning to face him.

"Just outside, want some fresh air." He replied evasively, already trying to edge away.

"Didn't you go out earlier?" Phillip had come closer and was leaning in possessively. "Come back to my room."

"Just for a bit, I'll be back in soon." He was running out of time to meet the professor.

"Connor, stay in here." Now Phillip just sounded threatening.

"Why won't you let me go out?" He demanded, taking a step back from him. Phillip put his face right into Connor's and hissed menacingly.

"Because I know you've been meeting Cutter."

Before Connor could speak again Phillip had punched him and grabbed his arm in a bruising clutch. When he struggled he received another blow.

"You shouldn't go against me Connor."

As they reached a door and Phillip pulled it open, he twisted away, hitting out and slipped out of Phillip's grasp as the man doubled over. He only managed to make it halfway down the corridor when he was met by a wall of soldiers, guns pointed to his face.

He stopped dead and Phillip had soon slithered behind him, and with a hard punch to the head, Connor's world turned black.

* * *

Becker hurried over to the corner of the room and checked Connor over. The boy was groggy and bruised, but mostly okay.

But if he was Burton's right-hand man, his lover liked they'd been told, why had he been so badly beaten and locked up?

"Connor?" He gently shook him by the shoulder. "Connor what happened?"

"Burton…knows." Connor murmured, before groaning and focussing properly on Becker. "Knows you're coming."

"I sent Cutter and the others in." Becker said, panic rising. "Burton will have them by now."

"I have…virus…will get rid of Burton's work."

Becker nodded, slinging Connor's arm around his shoulder and helping him to his feet.

"Tell me where to go."

* * *

Despite being slowed by Connor's still disorientated state, the two soon made it to the server and Becker easily took out the guard.

Gingerly, Connor unlatched himself from Becker and limped over to the computer, plugging the USB in. A program popped up, and he set about with his furious typing.

"How long's this going to take?"

Connor never got the chance to reply as they both heard the unmistakable sound of a gun click.

"Step away Connor."

The hard metal was pushed firmly into his temple, the surface biting at his skin. Slowly, he backed away from the keyboard, the gradual movement a contrast to how fast his heart was pumping adrenaline around his body.

"And you put the gun down or his brains get blown." He turned and gave Connor a mockery of a smile. "And wouldn't that be a shame?"

Obediently, Becker dropped the gun and kicked it away; there was no way he could hit his target before Burton could.

Burton stepped forward, dragging Connor along with him, grinning smugly.

"You thought you'd be able to storm in here and save the day soldier boy?" he asked Becker. "With _his _help?" he dug the gun further into Connor's skull, glaring at him as he did. "Always the one in trouble isn't he, the idiot? Wasn't it his fault that he, Maitland and Quinn got trapped in the cretaceous? The idiot didn't cover his ears, did you?" He then threw Connor roughly to the floor, rapidly stamping a foot onto his back and aiming at his head. "I'd be doing you a favour." Burton's fingers tensed around the trigger. "Want me to get rid of the geek for you?"

"Don't." Becker said calmly, despite the fact that sheer terror was scrambling his thoughts. "Just leave him alone."

"But he left you didn't he?" He asked with feigned innocence. "He's the reason I have this much technology, it's because of him I knew you were coming." He pressed down harder on Connor's back, the boy was shaking beneath him. "Isn't that right Connor?"

"Fuck you."

"But you already have; many time as I recall. It's still down to you; you're the one who told me they were coming."

"Did you…" Becker couldn't finish, or meet Connor's eyes with his betrayed ones. Surely, Burton was the one lying, but it was still possible…

"So you won't mind if I-"

"NO DON'T!"

The shot resonated around the room, along with Connor's pained cry. Blood began to leak onto the floor and Becker hurried forward and cradled his head in his arms.

"Connor? Connor stay calm." As his eyes assessed the damage, all he could see was the red staining everything. He pressed his hands to Connor's shoulder, causing the boy to squirm in agony, and it came away stained with the liquid.

Burton had shot him in the back of the shoulder, it wasn't fatal but that could change.

"He needs help now." He begged Burton, who was now seated by the computer, watching amusedly.

"So give him some."

Becker stared for a moment, wondering just when his boss had become this monster. But then his training kicked in, he had to help Connor now.

Apply pressure to the wound, try stopping the blood flow.

With nothing else to use (Burton certainly wouldn't provide him with any bandages) Becker stripped off his jacket and shirt, stripping a ribbon of the shirt and wrapping it around Connor's shoulder, and then pressed the remaining shreds against the wound.

"Come on Connor." He noted that he'd began to shiver, so wrapped his jacket and pulled him into an embrace.

"Wasn't…me." Connor wheezed into Becker's chest.

"Don't try and talk, you-"

"But…wasn't…believe me…please just…"

"I do Connor, I know it wasn't you."

"Do you enjoy playing nurse Captain?" Burton purred. "I could get jealous you know."

"Shut up." Becker snapped.

"But then, I could enjoy the sight of you two, you make a nice picture, especially when your both so blood soaked." His hand languidly started to crawl up his own leg, before settling on his own cock. "Such a nice sight…"

Becker recoiled in disgust as Burton went to unzip his fly.

"You're a sick bastard." He spat at him, arms protectively going tighter around Connor, who was cringing at Burton's display.

"You're right; I should get Connor to do this for me."

Immediately, Becker was on his feet, striding murderously towards Burton, who was also on his feet just as quickly and pulling his gun out.

"Don't forget Captain, Connor's bleeding to death and your little mates are in my custody, I'm the one with the power."

Becker pushed his head against the barrel, looking Burton fearlessly in the eyes.

"Do it. See how it helps your grand plans; if the ARC team find out what's happened to me and Connor, they'll tear you to shreds, imprisoned or not."

Unmoved, Burton clicked the gun again.

"Your choice."

From the ground, Connor watched helplessly as the two men stared each other out; Becker uncharacteristically het up, his heavy breathing and deadly eyes clearly displaying his rage, whereas Burton was calm yet challenging, coolly matching Becker's gaze. Both men were so caught up in their emotions that they paid no heed to Connor. He had to take his chance, he had to do _something_.

He dragged himself closer, the only sensation in his lead like body was the pain that surged through him with the movement. Gritting his teeth against crying out, he managed to drag himself over close enough. With the last of his energy, he swung his legs towards Burton, tripping him and sending him falling to the ground with an amusing startled expression.

Taking the opportunity Becker was on him, wrenching the gun from his grasp and punching him square in the face. The second one, against the man's struggles, had him out cold.

Now Becker turned his attention to Connor, who was curled up on the ground, curled in on himself. He was soon beside him, inspecting his worsening wound.

"Connor, I'll call for help." He turned his comm on and shouted orders down it to anyone who would hear.

"Becker…files." Connor stuttered out, close his eyes after the trial of having spoken the few words.

"Tell me what to do."

"Just…look on…screen."

Becker obeyed instantly, following the instruction that came disjointedly from Connor. Soon, the screen flashed, before flickering out, dead. Once again, he was back to Connor's side, watching as blood soaked through the wrapping and his skin went paler than ever,

"We need help _now_." He bellowed once again down his comm, shaking the boy gently. "Connor, stay awake."

But no reply came, just barely open eyes flickering towards him.

"Becker?"

His head snapped up to see Cutter framed in the doorway, watching in horror at the scene.

"Burton's shot him."

Cutter was down on his knees, bringing Connor close to him.

_Through his hazy brain, a familiar feeling came to him._

_What is it?_

Cutter could feel the young man going limp in his arms, cold, lifeless. Tears pricked his eyes.

No, no, no, no. He'd just got back, they'd just won. Now things were meant to be ok.

_A memory came to him, and he smiled. At least he thought he did. This was like last time, but reversed. Was this what he'd felt when he was the one dying?_

Cutter trembled, holding the boy, _his_ boy, closer, even if he was beyond feeling it. Becker beside him was watching, not crying like Cutter but pain just as clear.

_That was it, he knew what this was._

_This was home._

Connor's eyes were shut tight, still and silent.

"Connor, don't go."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trust Me

Character/Pairings: Connor, Cutter

Rating: K

Chapter: 4/4

Chapter Warnings: None

Summary: What if Cutter knew about the work Connor did for Burton, and didn't like it? What if Burton and Connor's relationship was darker than what the professor first thought? Maybe Connor put his trust in the wrong person.

* * *

The light in here was far too bright, the temperature too high, and quite frankly, it stank. Cutter could easily go on, anything to take his mind off the reason why the whole team were waiting in the infirmary. Even Lester had made an appearance, pacing furiously, Danny was leaned right up against the door watching the Doctor's work intently, and Abby was slumped against Becker, worn from her earlier hysterics. Matt fidgeted in his chair, glancing up and down the corridor at odd intervals whilst Cutter sat stock still, staring blankly ahead.

None of them talked, they were barely daring to breathe until they heard news.

At long last, a doctor shuffled through the door, immediately being surrounded. Lester was the first to pounce with the questions.

"What's happened, how is he?" He demanded.

"We think he'll pull through; the massive bleeding along with his other injuries complicated things for a while, but he's in the clear for now."

As one, the team went limp with relief.

"Give us some time and you can come see him, one at a time." The doctor then returned through the door. The team all shared a look, and Lester sighed with his usual exasperation.

"He said one at a time, and I don't think he meant it as a challenge for you all."

The Doctor re-appeared, doing a double take as he eyed the scene warily.

"You can go through now."

Cutter rushed to the front in a blur, his win probably aided by the fact that Becker_ may_ have been holding Abby back.

In the bed, Connor had never looked so young or vulnerable. The flimsy operating gown displayed all the bruises and his frail skinniness that had previously been covered by bulky clothing. Despite Burton being taken care of, his work could still be seen.

Cutter reached a hand out, sweeping some hair tenderly out of Connor's face. From now on, he'd protect him. He swore he'd always be there.

Under his touch, Connor stirred, groaning before blinking his eyes open.

"Cut…ter?"

Cutter smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I-"

"It doesn't matter."

They stayed silent, both unsure where to start, and Cutter's hand still in his hair. Eventually, they both fell into a hug.

They could take it from here.


End file.
